Skylanders Christmas
by SpyroKing51
Summary: It's Christmas Eve in Skylands and the Skylanders are getting ready to celebrate the hoildays together. Samuel and Pop Fizz Jr. are so excited and have made special gifts for each other to show how much they love each other. One-Shot and fluff.


**Happy Hoildays to my readers. This is a special fic I'm posting. My friend LucyTheCat has allowed me to use her OC's Samuel, Orcid and Zippy for this story. Note: Samuel, Orcid and Zippy do not belong to me. They belong to LucyTheCat.**

**Contains-Loving fluff.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything!**

* * *

Skylanders Christmas

It's a beautiful snowy day in Skylands and inside the Skylanders' palace Hugo, Flynn, Cali and the Skylanders are putting up the Christmas Tree and decorating the palace because it's Christmas Eve and all of them are so excited. Spyro and Cynder place the tree into it's stand. Drobot and Camo then pull out the multi colored Christam lights and hang them onto the tree. Pop Fizz and Soda-Pop then place the lovely red tinsel and green garland onto the tree. Samuel and Pop Fizz Jr. then come into the room with a box full of Christmas ornaments, and smile happily.

"Mommy, daddy we're ready to help." Samuel said happily.

"Can we help? Please?" Pop Fizz Jr. said while doing a cute pout.

Spyro, Cynder, Pop Fizz and Soda-Pop chuckle happily. Their kids are just too adorable.

"Of coruse you kids can help." Cynder said with a smile on her face.

"YAY!" Pop Fizz Jr. and Samuel shouted in unison and jumped up and down happily.

"Okay you little rascals clam down. We're all excited for Christmas too." Sparx said to the two.

"Okay, Uncle. We're just so happy." Samuel said happiy.

Pop Fizz and Samuel run to the tree and start placeing the colorful ornaments onto the tree happily. The skylanders all smile happy the kids are all having fun together. Zippy Sparx's loving son and Samuel's cousin and best friend in the world is also helping him, Mello and Pepper are putting the Christmas stockings onto the fireplace. The stockings are all custom made and the kids have their names painted on them. Samuel, Zippy, Pop Fizz Jr., Mello and Pepper. Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Orcid, Pop Fizz and Soda-Pop all smile lovingly so happy that the kids are happy. Soon the tree is completely decorated and Wind-Up comes into the room with a big bright silver star to place on the top.

"Alright, who wants to place the star onto the tree?" Wind-Up asked.

"We'll do it, buddy." Pop Fizz Jr. and Samuel said joyfully in unison.

Wind-Up smiled and hands the two the star. Zap and Warnado grab a chair and place it beside the tree so the kids can reach it. Spyro and Pop Fizz place their children on the chair, and Samuel and Pop Fizz smile at each other, and place the star on the top together. The Skylanders all cheered happily, and Gill Grunt grabs the cord and plugs it into a outlet. The tree lights up in a second and it's so colorful and beautiful everyone just stares at the tree in awe.

"It's so beautiful." Flashwing said happily admiring the tree's beauty.

"It sure is, cutie. Now let's place the presents under the tree." Bash replied happily.

The others all nod in agreement and run to their rooms and grab the gifts, and run back and place them under the tree. Pop Fizz Jr. comes in with his present for Samuel. It took the young gremlin days to make it, he made the gift right from his heart. Eversince he and Samule became friends he's always wanted to make the little dragon happy. He loves Samuel with all his heart and soul. He always dreamed about him and Samuel being brothers. He loves Samule always and forever and he hopes Samuel will love his gift. Samuel also comes into the room with his gift for Pop Fizz Jr. It took him a while to make his gift. He also loved the little and adorable gremlin so much. They're such great friends, and care about each other so much nothing could break them apart. The two boys place their gifts under the tree and smile.

"Well it looks like we're all finsihed." Hugo said cleaning his glasses with a cloth.

"Sure does, Hugo. I could go for a big cup of hot chocolate." Trigger Happy said while giggling.

The others all nod and grab a couple of cups of hot chocolate and drink it happily.

"Mmmm... This is so good." Gill Grunt said smiling.

"It sure is, Gill." Trigger Happy replied.

They all continue to have fun well into the night. It soon starts to get late and Spyro tell the kids it's time for bed. Samuel and Pop Fizz Jr. then place a plate of chocolate chip cookies and a big glass of ice cold milk for Santa Calus.

"I'm so excited, buddy." Samuel said happily.

"Me too, Samuel. Would you like to sleep with me tonight?" Pop Fizz Jr. asked hoping his friend would say yes.

"Of coruse I will, buddy." Samuel said happily and gives Pop Fizz Jr. a big hug in which he hugs back.

The two boys then head to Pop Fizz Jr.'s room and tell their parents good night and that they love them. Samuel clims into the bed first, Pop Fizz Jr.'s bed is so soft and cool. Pop Fizz Jr. smiles happy his friend is likes his bed and climbs in too. Samuel snuggles on his gremlin friend's chest and Pop Fizz Jr. giggles at the feeling and wraps his arms tightly and lovingly are his sweet dragon friend. Samuel starts to purr enjoying the affection.

"Good night, buddy." Samuel said as he snuggled closer to his friend.

"Night-night, Samuel." Pop Fizz Jr. softly replied and hugged him tighter.

The two friends fall into a peaceful sleep wrapped in a warm and loving embrace both of them so excited for Christmas and can't wait for tomorrow. The next morning the two wake up to see Pepper Mello's overly excted and hyper pet dragon licking them and jumping on the bed happily.

"S-Samule and P-Pop F-Fizz Jr. It's C-Christmas!" Pepper said happily.

Pop Fizz Jr. and Samuel shouted happily together. "YAY! It's Christmas!"

Pop Fizz Jr. picks Pepper up and the three rush to the living room and gasp in excitment. The tree is full of presents and the cookies and milk are all gone meaning Santa did come. The looked at the stockings all of them are stuffed full of candy, snacks, toys and games. They look at their parents and smile happily. Spyro, Cynder, Pop Fizz and Soda-Pop all nod and everybody rushes to the tree and start opening their presents. The Skylanders all got amazing and wonderful presents. Flynn got a cheap mirror, Cali got a pair of boxing gloves and Hugo got a ton of new books. Samuel, Pop Fizz Jr., Zippy, Mello and Pepper got a tone of toys and games and they're so happy. Pop Fizz Jr. then hands Samuel his present and Samuel reads the card and it says. 'To: Samuel an amazing dragon I love so much. From: Your friend Pop Fizz Jr.' Samuel giggled and happily opens his present and gasps in amazment. Inside the box is a lovely stuffed dragon animal plushes that looks completely like Samuel. Samuel started to tear of in pure joy, his friend loved him that much this was a gift right from the heart, he then turned around and looked at Pop Fizz Jr. with all the love in his heart.

"Do you like it, Samuel?" Pop Fizz asked.

"Like it? I love it!" Samuel said happily as he hugged his friend tightly. "Thank you so much."

Pop Fizz Jr. smiled and hugged his dragon friend back. "I knew you would love it."

Samuel then hands Pop Fizz Jr. his present it took his forever to make this and it was a good thing he his mother and father help him. Pop Fizz Jr. smiles, reads the tag. 'To: Pop Fizz Jr. A cute and cuddly gremlin who I just love to snuggle with. From: Your sweet dragon friend Samuel. and happily opens his present and gasps in surprise inside is a blue gremlin that looks like him too. Pop Fizz Jr. started to cry in joy becasue Samuel made this gift right from the heart and he turned and looked at his friend who is smiling at him happily, Pop Fizz Jr. smiles back at his friend with all the love in his heart too.

"Do you like it, buddy?" Samuel asked.

"I love it! This is the greatest gift ever!" Pop Fizz Jr. said happily and kissed Samuel on the cheek making the little dragon blush and giggle a little bit.

"Aw, Pop Fizz Jr. you're so sweet." Samuel said with a giggle.

"Aw, this is the best Christmas ever!" Pop Fizz Jr. said happily.

Pop Fizz Jr. and Samuel hugged each other tightly and lovingly and snuggle together.

"I love you, Pop Fizz Jr." Samuel said as he ate a piece of candy.

"I love you too, Samuel." Pop Fizz Jr. happily replied.

The two hugged each other again. The two are more then friends they're brothers no matter what.

The end.

* * *

**Well that's it for this fic. Read and review.**

**Thank you so much LucyTheCat for letting me use your OC's.**


End file.
